The other side of me
by Crushed rose
Summary: Something's wrong with someone but who? Amber. Amber 'idonthaveacareintheworld' Millington. Mick is going to find out why she's skipping classes and befriending those close to her.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Heey it's me here! Anyway I came up with this idea when I was riding. I need to stop daydreaming and concentrate on the horse I know!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!

Ever since Mick Campbell arrived back at Anubis house, everything had changed: Fabina was back on, Peddie was on and Jara was on! What has the world come to Mick thought one morning as he showered. There's one person Mick worries for. Amber. Yup! The 'Ihaventgotacareintheworld' Amber Millington. Something was off about her. And he meant something serious.

That evening he asked Fabian for his thoughts on the whole situation. Fabian didn't notice a change. "It's probably 'cuz shes single and you'll only notice her change in attitude 'cuz you dated her" Fabian explained in excruciating detail. Mick pretended to believe Fabian but he couldn't shake the feeling out of his head that something was up with her.

It was that week that it all kicked off.

Mick made a record of all the lessons Amber didn't attend.

MONDAY

English

TUESDAY

Maths  
Science

WEDNESDAY

French  
P.E. - (That one was hardly unexpected but hey ho!)

THURSDAY

Maths  
Science  
French

FRIDAY

English  
French  
Drama

Yup! Something was definitely up. Amber missed Drama. With . Her 'most favouritest teacher in the whole wide world'!

Friday night, he asked Alfie if he thought something w as up with her. His answer: the same as Fabian's - (Just without the excruciatingly long detail mind you though!)

He thought to leave it a week, so no one suspected anything.

The next week the same thing happened! But even worse this time!

Amber Millington missed all 3 of Mr. Winkler's lessons. He didn't seem to notice and didn't ask after her.  
Maybe she's allowed to skip lessons. But why? Amber h ad never been one to keep secrets.

So what did you think? I want 2 or 3 reviews per chapter if you want more so R and R please! :)

Crushed rose xx


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Wow! I have so many reviews - thank you thank you thank you I can't thank everyone who reviewed enough! It made my day when I saw the reviews! Anyway, as promised, here's the second chapter of The other side of me. Please read Thedreamer006 stories! They're amazing!

Mick was getting worried. Very worried. Amber Millington was skipping classes and seemed to be getting more and more distant from everyone. Or just him. I'll think everyone - it makes me feel better Mick thought.  
Yet none of the teachers seemed to notice. Or care. Why?

During English, the last lesson that day Mick was deep in thought whilst drawing footballs in the margin of his notebook. (Amber once again did not attend.)

"I got it!" Mick shouted at the top of his voice. "Mick, that was quick" Mrs Andrews said. "So what's the answer then?" "Ohh umm... I meant to say that to Fabian" Mick stuttered. "Care to explain after class Mick?" "Yes Miss" he gulped.

As the bell echoed through the school to mark the end of the day, the school became a crowd.

"Mick, why did you say what you said?" asked Mrs Andrews. "Oh! Umm... Fabian gave me this brainteaser and it's been stuck in my mind ever since. Sorry Miss, it won't happen again" he explained. "Very well. Run along now."

"By the way Miss, where's Amber?" Mick questioned curiously. "That's none off your business now run along" Mrs Andrews snapped.

Great, nothing. Somethings definately going on Mick thought. And I know just how to bust it!

Sorry it's short! Remember to R & R. 3 per chapter if you could please!

Thanks

Crushed rose xx


	3. Chapter 3

A/N 9 Reviews! Thanks so much to all of you guys who reviewed. I have to keep making up the story in classes! As muchly anticipated (and made up in science) here's chapter 3!

Friday Afternoon. 1:45 pm. The bell to signal the start of the last lesson rang loudly; echoing through the school causing the students to run frantically through the corridors. Mick however wasn't going to get caught up in the hustle and bustle. Oh no. He was going to go and interrupt the hustle and bustle of one blonde girls life. Amber 'idonthaveacareintheworld' Millington's life. He had Alfie Lewis covering his back just in case. But face it, Mr Winkler didn't ask where Amber was; so why should he ask where I am Mick thought.

Just one problem, where was Amber?  
I know Mick thought. The girls bathroom.

MEANWHILE IN DRAMA

"Nina" "Yes sir"

"Fabian" "Yes sir"

and finally "Mick" Mr Winkler called. The room remained silent.

"Does anyone know where Mick is?" he asked.

The room filled with a chorus of no sirs.  
Alfie squeezed and bit down on a cushion in a final attempt to remain silent. It didn't work.

"Alfie do you know where Mick is?" Mr Winkler said cunningly.  
"No sir" Alfie squeaked.  
"Alfie!" He shouted.  
"Okay fine yes I do - please don't hurt me" Alfie squealed.

"Out with it Lewis" Mr Winkler demanded.  
"Okay okay, he's been curious as to where Amber has been so he went to find her" Alfie breathed a deep sigh of relief.

IN THE GIRLS BATHROOM

Amber was stood there admiring her beautiful self in the mirror when she caught a glimpse of a blonde haired boy in the corner of the mirror.  
She turned around and screamed.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Amber Millington" Mick said. "We all thought you'd dropped off the face of the Earth" he added. "Why Amber, why? I never thought you'd be one to skip classes, but I guess it's the other side of you." he continued.

"Why should I tell you why I've not been to class; I mean what have you ever done for me" Amber snapped.

Before Mick could answer, he was interrupted by a loud scream.

He turned around and saw Mr Winkler standing in the doorway, pointing a finger at them both with an angry expression on his face.

A/N DUN! DUN! DUN! So what did you think? Please R & R for another chapter. The quicker you do it; the faster I'll update.

Crushed rose xx


	4. Chapter 4

Heey guys sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I've had lots of stuff to do and I'm on holiday soon so I am putting up a couple of chaps and will update next week.

Amber and Mick sat in silence on the desks in Miss Valentine's cold classroom. They didn't even make eye contact but yet they could tell that one another was stunned by the silence between them both. Normally outspoken Amber had a lot to talk about, but today however, there was nothing. They had both been put into detention after school for a week. Even on a Friday. On a Friday, is mr Winkler mad! Amber thought to herself.

They both sat there listening to the clock tick on by. "Only 34 minutes 12 seconds of torture to go" Amber finally spoke. Mick giggled and cracked a smile.  
They both leaned in and shared a passionate kiss. "I miss you Mick" Amber whispered. "I miss you too Ambs" Mick replied. "Do you want to try and be Mickber again?" Amber questioned. "Of course I do" Mick answered.

RIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!

The bell signalling the end of detention echoed through the classroom. Amber and Mick both darted out of the school and headed towards Anubis house.

Saturday afternoon Mick and Amber watched Amber's favorite films.

Sunday evening they went for a romantic meal.

Monday Mick brought Amber a bouquet of flowers roses her favorite!

Tuesday they went to see a film with Nina and Fabian.

Wednesday they went shopping.

Thursday they had a double date with Patricia and Eddie.

Amber's life had never been better. Everyone was noticing a change in her personality. She'd even stopped skipping classes.

"It's guys night!" Amber was woken up by the screams that echoed through the house that could only come from one Alfie Lewis. "What's guys night?" Amber's best American friend and roommate Nina asked. "It happens once a year and the guys all get together in one's room and play never have I ever" Amber answered. Nina raised an eyebrow. "Never have I ever is when the guys say something e.g. Never have I ever kissed a girl and if its true they do nothing however if it isn't they drink from a bottle" Amber explained. "oh okay" Nina said.

That evening the guys gathered in a circle in the common room whilst all of the girls hung out in their rooms.

All except for one. Amber 'idonthaveacareintheworld' Millington.

She peered through the crack in the door as the bottle was spun and stopped pointing at Mick.

"Never have I ever loved Amber Millington" Mick said. he sat there and did nothing. "So why are you going out with her then?" Jerome asked. "Oh, you'll see..." Mick answered.

Amber ran as fast as she could back to her room. She wanted to be alone. Not even Mick could make this right again...

So there we are Mick's turning out to be a bad guy but I so don't want him to!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Please!

Crushed rose xx


	5. Chapter 5

hey my friend TheDreamer006 helped me write this so read her stories they're amazing!

Amber had been acting weird again lately. However only to Mick. Not to anyone else. Why? Mick thought to himself as he chewed the end of his pen during Drama.

"Now then class today's assignment is to get together in a group of three and write a short script in the style of Shakespeare" Mr Winkler explained.

Amber went with Nina and Fabian of course. As they all went to the corner to rehearse, amber's phone fell out of her pocket. Mick grabbed it secretly before anyone could notice it. He slyly read her messages to a guy named Harry;

_Heey Ambs xxxxxx_

**heey harry xxxxx**

_thanks for last night babes it was amazing xxxxxx_

**no probz hun anytime xxxxxx**

_love youu lots xxxxxx_

**love u more xxxxxx**

****Mick was disgusted and shocked. He didn't know what to 's it. he'd get a new girl.

He carefully slipped her phone back into her bag without her noticing.

He admired all of the girls around the room. His eyes stopped at Joy.

So what did you think. make sure you review please!

Crushed rose xx


	6. Chapter 6

A/N heey readers of Earth sorry I haven't updated - I've been on holiday recently.

Anyway here is chapter 6 of the other side of me

For the next week, Mick used his best chat up lines to try and hit on Joy. Surprisingly; they worked. They were an item. An item they were keeping secret from Amber. He thought he'd break the thick, cold ice surrounding the air between them in Mr Winkler's classroom.

"Why are you ignoring me babe?" Mick spoke softly.  
Amber sat there quietly, her back facing Mick, said and did nothing.  
"Ambs" he said quietly.  
Still no reply.

"Oh why do I bother!" Mick shouted, obviously frustrated with the ignorance Amber was giving him.

"EXACTLY MICK! WHY DO YOU BOTHER!" Amber screamed at the top of her voice.

Mick raised an eyebrow.

"WHY DO YOU EVEN BOTHER DATING ME MICK IF YOU HATE ME SO MUCH!" Amber continued to scream.

"What do you mean boo?" Mick asked when Amber had stopped screaming.

"I heard what you said about me Mick, all of it." Amber replied.

"All of what?" Mick questioned.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN MICK CAMPBELL. YOU'RE A DIRTY, LIAR MICK, A DIRTY LIAR" Amber shouted angrily.

And with that she marched out of the door, straight into Mr Winkler.

"Back into detention Miss Millington" Mr Winkler's voice boomed.

"UH!" Amber complained as she strutted back in and sat on the table.

"Your just as much of a liar as what I am" Mick spat rudely.

"Whaat! How?" Amber asked, with a shocked expression painted on her face.

"I know your sick secret Amber, I read your phone. I know all about your secret boyfriend!" Mick replied raising his voice.

"Well explain to me now 'cuz you seem to know more than me" Amber said smugly.

"HARRY!" Mick shouted.

"EWW!" Amber exclaimed! "My brother, you think I wanna date my brother! That's disgusting!" She continued.

"And illegal" Mr Winkler interrupted.

"Yeah right, as if Amber, you don't have a brother!" Mick spoke.

" I do and I can prove it to you" Amber explained.

"NO! I don't want more lies to me Amber. In fact, just stay out of my life!" Mick roared.  
And with that, he ran out of the classroom just as the bell echoed through the school corridors.

Amber faced the long, wet walk back to Anubis house alone.

Oh well at least that was the last of our detentions Amber thought to herself.

So what do you think? Sorry it's short and kinda lame but the next few chapters will be a lot better as the drama really gets started. Another thankyou to all of my faithful reviewers out there - keep them up!

Crushed rose xx


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Heey faithful readers, I couldn't wait so I had to write this next chapter! Sorry if it's short!

"So X times X divided by X equals?" Nina asked.

"X" Fabian answered.

"Correct!" Nina said.

" We're gonna ace this test!" Fabian spoke enthusiastically. " I just wish I could say the same for some people though" Fabian continued as he looked over towards his roommate - mick who was tossing a football in the air.

_DING! DING! DING!_

"Sorry babes that's my phone" Nina said as she removed her blackberry torch out of her pocket.

"That's weird" She continued.

"What is it babe?" Fabian questioned.

"It's a text. From Amber" she replied.

"What does it say?" he asked.

"I don't know" Nina punched her password in to read the text. "It says she wants to meet me in our room urgently" Nina replied.  
"This will be continued later" Nina continued.

Her and Fabian shared a quick, but passionate kiss before Nina swept out of the room and ran upstairs.

She knocked.

There was no reply.

She walked in to find Amber led down on her bed, crying her eyes out.

I left it on a cliffhanger, what do you think will happen next? Remember to review guys. The quicker you do, the quicker I'll update.

Crushed rose xx


	8. Chapter 8

A/N heey thanks very very much to all of my wonderful, faithful reviewers - you don't understand how much I appreciate your reviews! :D  
I am writing a new story as well called the one we all know and love - read and review as well please. ;)

"Nina, I'm pregnant!" Amber wept into her best friends shoulder.

"shhh, it's okay Amber, everything will be fine." Nina reassured her.

"It won't though Nina, I'm 16. 16 and pregnant. And Mick's the father. We've lost the spirit in our relationship and I don't want it to be like that" Amber continued to cry.

"It doesn't have to be though Amber. Come on lets tell Mick and go from there." Nina said.

"Okay" Amber agreed.

IN MICK AND FABIAN'S ROOM

Amber knocked softly on the hard wooden door.  
She heard a faint 'come in' in a voice that sounded like Fabian's.  
Her and Nina entered the room.

Amber must've looked hideous seeing as Mick swung around quickly and it distracted Fabian from his algebra studies.

"Are you okay babe?" Mick asked.

"No Mick, I'm not. I'm pregnant" Amber cried.

Mick's face was painted with a shocked expression however was nothing compared to Fabian's.

Amber continued to cry.

"It's alright Ambs. Everything will be fine. I promise that we'll be the best set of parents that any kid has ever seen. I promise that I will stand closely by you through everything. I love you Amber Millington." Mick comforted Amber.

"I love you too Mick" Amber smiled.

A/N SORRY IT'S SHORT! review review revew - should they keep it? and any baby names please!

Crushed rose xx


	9. Chapter 9

A/N; so heeey! It's me! Sorry it's been so long! I've explained why I've been gone so long in my newest story – Realization! I'd be so happy if you, my faithful viewers could review it! You see, I've had soo much fun writing it, more so than any other story, and its feels a bit like no one feels the fun as much as my other stories that maybe aren't as fun for me to write! Sorry for nagging, I just feel that way sometimes!

Before I begin, I'd just like to say a huge thank you to my amazing friend – TheDreamer006. You guys NEED to read her stories – you haven't lived until you do so!

Anyway! Here's the next instalment of the other side of me!

CHAPTER 9

AMBER'S POV

"Mick, what do we do!? I'm 16, 16 and pregnant! I should be out partying, shopping, enjoying life with my friends right now, not stuck in a room crying my eyes out about something that's not even my fault!" I screamed with emphasis on the last part.

"Shh... Ambs, it's fine, honestly, we'll get through this. Together. I promise."

"Yeah right..." I muttered to myself.

Mick shook his head in dismay.

The next part shocked me into a coma of terror.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT AMBER!? I JUST WON'T BOTHER WITH YOU ANYMORE! EVERYTHING I DO, EVERY BAD THING THAT HAPPENS TO YOU, EVERY THING IN YOUR LIFE THAT GOES WRONG! IT'S ENTIRELY MY FAULT! ISN'T IT!? NOTHING I EVER DO IS GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU MILLINGTON! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! WE'RE DONE! OVER! AND GOOD LUCK FINDING A NEW MAN, NO ONE DESRVES TO HAVE TO PUT UP WITH WHAT I HAVE OVER THE LAST 9 YEARS! NO ONE! AND QUITE FRANKLY AMBER, I THOROUGHLY DOUBT ANYONE WILL!" He screamed in my face. It scared me and shocked me so much, I just fell to the floor; smashing my head on the corner of his bed on the way down.

A big, black cloud of ink washed through my eyes and brain, wiping me of every sense...

I do remember hearing Mick's soft voice saying "Ambs, are you ok?" and other soft, subtly meaningless rubbish like that. But other than that, my memory of the next 24 hours is gone.

My closest memory surrounding Mick's rage is me lead on a hospital bed, my friends crowded round my bedside and Mick slumped on a chair in the corner of the room looking miserable as sin, probably feeling sorry for himself.

Nina and Fabian were trying to make conversation with me about something or other, however I wasn't listening, instead I was making musical patterns in my head, using the sound of a weird machine beep as a beat. The same thing I did when I sat by my mother's bedside during what back then I didn't know were her dying days.

"Amber Millington!?" A kind looking nurse broke my train of musical thoughts.

I nodded my head.

"I'm afraid, things aren't looking too good"


End file.
